irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manic
Manic is labeled as The Scaredy Cat. He is a competitor on IRC Camps Season Three, and is played by Reddude. He is on the Screaming Scouts team. Time on IRC Camps IRC Camps Season Three In Welcome to Camp, Manic is placed on the Screaming Scouts. He hugs Trevor and Chris, saying they were frightening and he wanted to be on their good sides, and also asks Chris if the Killer Campers were really killers, which Chris replied 'No,' to, during the time used to meet your teammates. During the challenge, Manic hesitantly jumped and fell through the cabin. After he got out of the cabin, Trixie flirted with him, which Manic was disgusted over. During the tiebreaker, his team won and Manic accidentally tripped himself off the helicopter. In Talentless Show, Manic was talking with the rest of the Screaming Scouts. He hesitantly ordered Trixie to calm down, causing her to punch him, make him fall, and break his wrist. Danika offered to take Manic to the infirmary. Trixie threw a tree at Manic before the challenge, where his talent was saying long words. At his team's elimination ceremony, Manic voted for Trixie. Trixie threw a canoe at Manic before she left for good. In Love is in the Air, Danika helped Manic overcome his fear of doughnuts in the morning at the mess hall. Sly fell on Manic, causing Manic's wrist to hurt more. He and Danika were paired up for the second challenge, a romantic scene, and won. Manic hugged Danika when their team won, and he blushed when he realized what he did. Manic tried to get the campers to vote off Sly, but his plan failed and Lilie was sent home. In The Final Chowdown, Manic again bonded with Danika in the mess hall when Manic flipped out about Danika trying to use her spoon after it fell to the floor. This helped Manic conquer his fear. Manic won his challenge in the Eatathon, and was the only one besides Danika to do so. When his team lost, he voted for Elenaz and Elenaz was eliminated. In Use Your Noodle, Manic and Danika had a talk about how dust bunnies were harmless in their cabin. Manic used the duck floaty Danika offered her, even though he didn't compete in the challenge. When his team lost, he voted for Trevor, who was subsequently eliminated. Manic's wrist also healed but was not mentioned. In The Camp Before Time, Manic attempted to ask Danika out many times, but every time, he was accidentally stopped by Cheyne. Manic eventually gave up trying. He didn't do anything in the challenge and his team won. After the challenge, Manic was approached by Sly who wanted to talk to him. Manic hid from Sly until after the elimination ceremony. After it, Sly yelled at Manic for trying to get him eliminated in Love is in the Air. Manic pretended not to know what Sly was talking about, and was terrified when Danika and Sly got into a physical fight. In Happy Campers, Manic finally hooked-up with Danika, and Cheyne 'aw'd when they hugged. Danika and Manic had to collect firewood for their team, which they completed. Manic came .in contact with a squirrel (which he is allergic to) and coughed loudly, getting Poison Ivy in the process also. He was able to construct a fire for his team, but accidentally attracted a bear to his team's camp with his coughing. His team won, but he still needed medical attention. He did tell some of the Campers to vote off Sly, and Manic was pleased when Sly left. In Just Keep Swimming, Manic had a feeling something strange was going on, and freaked out because of a spider, which Danika helped him overcome. He was mutual to Elenaz when she returned, and was shocked when Elenaz came back on the Killer Campers. Manic raced second in the challenge, against Charlie. Manic befriended a shark that put him in the lead, but it got him on the island, not the dock, and Manic lost his round. He cheered when his team won and said bye to Katie before she left. In Episode Forty-One, Manic was afraid of the merge. Manic was sad about the challenge, as he didn't know how to sew, but glad it wasn't the merge. While thinking of ideas, he ate a strange foot, strangely. He was a Zombie for the challenge, but was sick during it because of the strange fruit, and got a five. He screamed when Chris announced it WAS the merge. Manic voted for Eliza and the two insulted each other (Manic of course did so wearily) when Eliza was eliminated. In Episode Forty-Two, Manic was afraid everyone would hurt him for blindsiding Eliza. During the challenge, he was dared by a total of Cheyne, Louis, Evelyn, and Paul to sit in quicksand, sit in bugs, be launched into a pile of pig poop, and stare at a pale pitcure of Nalyd. He opted out of the challenge and was the only one to receive the five star dinner for quitting the challenge. He accidentally lost Danika her challenge while offering her a chicken leg. At the elimination ceremony, it was down to Manic and Louis for the final cookie. Manic and Louis hugged each other and cried that one of them would be out, and it was announced Manic was eliminated. Manic said he saw it coming, and was waved bye by several of his friends. But the best prize of all was Danika kissing Manic for real, and giving him her phone number before he boarded the Boat of Losers to leave. Audition Tape Manic is shown in his room, curled up in a ball sitting up. He says, "Hi, people who are watching this video," He nervously laughs, "I'm Manic. Uh, you won’t be showing this to anyone, right? I’m scared to death of stalkers. Come to think of it, I’m even scared of bullies, hobos, people with chainsaws, and much more," He nervously glances around his room, "And it’s beyond people. I’m also scared of heights, guns, the army, bears, boars, snakes, bees, quicksand," Manic rambles until his mother walks in. "Manic, just tell the nice people why you want to go out for the show." His mother says. Manic cringed at the word 'want', "Um, yeah, I want to go out for IRC Camps because I want to make friends, and stuff," he says as his mother leaves, "Not really, I’d much rather prefer staying away from the dreadful wild," He says before the tape ends. Fears Manic has many, many fears. *Bears (Conquered) *Bees (Conquered) *Boars *Bullies (Conquered) *Doughnuts with sprinkles (Conquered) *Dust bunnies (Conquered) *Germs (Conquered) *Girls in general (Conquered) *Guns *Heights (Conquered) *Hobos *Kidnappers *Killers *Nalyd (Conquered) *Nalyd shirtless (Conquered) *People with chainsaws *Quicksand (Conquered) *Sharks (Conquered) *Snakes (Conquered) *Spiders (Conquered) *Squirrels (Conquered) *Stabbing himself *Stalkers *The army *The number thirteen *The wild (Conquered) *Trixie (Conquered) Trivia *Manic has the most fears out of anyone else in the whole series. *Manic is right handed. *Manic is revealed to be slightly Germaphobic and Accident Prone. *The reason Manic wears a glove over his left hand is because he is afraid he'll stab himself with a untensil while he's eating. *Manic was born October 31st. This is ironic because Manic has many fears, and October 31st is Halloween, the scary holiday. *To view Manic's alternative outfits, look here: Manic's Swim Wear and Manic's Sleep Wear. *Manic had eight votes cast against him in Season Three. *Manic was eliminated in Episode Forty-Two. *Manic had a broken wrist as of Talentless Show. It healed in Use Your Noodle. *Manic hooked-up with Danika in Happy Campers. *Manic is allergic to squirrels, as revealed in Happy Campers. *Manic had a pet gerbil named Jeff when he was four, who died of food poisoning, as revealed in Just Keep Swimming. *Manic's player was, in quote from Nalyd Renrut, "Reverse godplaying", in Just Keep Swimming. *Manic caused the elimination of Eliza in Episode Forty-One. *Manic is called "Womanic" by some. *Manic unintentionally has many similarities to the past contestant, Kyle: **Both have blonde hair. **Both have green eyes. **Both wear a red shirt/hoodie. **Both were put on the screaming team in the first episode, and both were hesitant to jump out of the airplane/helicopter at first. **Both broke a(n) wrist/arm in the second episode. *Manic was named Manic for quite a few reasons. **Manic's name comes from Manic the Hedgehog. **Manic's name is supposed to make the viewers believe he will be tough, since his name has 'man' in it. Manic was named to be ironic, name-wise. **'Manic' rhymes with 'panic'. A person panics when facing their fears. ***This was not intentional, but coincidental, to this site. Category:Characters Category:Screaming Scouts Category:Eliminated Campers